Theme 54: The child of another
by itako
Summary: Well what can I say? It's definately a RoyxEyexHavoc fic. Rather dark, rather fluffy. Jealous lover brawl and OOC all rolled into one. A what if fic so bear with me. Written because I didn't want to do work


'Roy!' she smiled cheerfully at his arrival, he tried to feign a smile.   
She stood up, wearing a floral dress. It shaped her figure well he noted, and he tried to resist at the memory of their nights. One day where she wore such a dress and instead of going to the function in which they intended to go to, they ended up wrapped in nakedness. That dress was in tatters, he remembered, and how he pushed her back into her apartment and didn't even reach the bedroom.  
'It's been a while hasn't it? You've gotten taller.' She looked at him affectionately, almost as if she didn't see him as anything more. Regret filled his heart. He wanted to pull her hair out of the horrid bun she tied up. Rake through it as he had done many nights as she slept. Instead he let himself be ushered into the living room. He looked around at the house. Would this be the house that he would have if he didn't get on the train?  
I hate waiting for you. _He had tried to dismiss her worry, play with her hair but her face didn't flicker.  
She held the paper as if it was a death note and he tried to laugh it off. He knew one day his jokes wouldn't work.  
He didn't know it would be so soon._  
He sat down and she took his coat. The table was a wooden one, the tablecloth a pattern of flowers. A white lily, placed in a vase in the centre.  
'Roy!' Havoc appeared from the kitchen, a reminiscent smile on his lips. He had given up smoking, possibly from Riza's influence. But how could he say it? He had a genuine look of happiness in him, something Roy envied from the blonde.   
'How have you been?' he smiled brilliantly. Why did he look so happy? Was he happy in the misery of him? He tried not to lose his temper, keep his cool. Look at the wallpaper, the photographs of their child.  
'How old is he?' he enquired lazily at the smiling child in the picture. His hair was blonde and Roy wondered quietly, could their child be blonde? Or the dark black hair of the father?  
I wanted a child _she said brokenly, holding to his arm._ I wanted a house. A place we could live together.  
_His fingers caressed her cheek, his mind spinning. Tell her he loved her? When he couldn't even stay?_  
'Four years old.' _That's how long I've been away._ 'Look, Riza's right now upstairs looking after him. I want to ask you something.'  
'Ask away.' He looked up questioningly. Havoc was always someone he never knew much. But he knew that Riza considered him a close friend. Maybe as a superior, he could never talk to her about such things. Maybe she smiled more naturally around him; maybe she had a crush on him. Maybe just because he could do so much more than Roy could ever do.  
'You've left her for so long and you're back? Do you know that when she saw you coming, she almost had a fit? Her legs were shaking so much she had to sit down. I had to calm her down.' Roy tried not to clench his hand into a fist. Didn't he have a right to visit her? 'I know you guys were lovers but it's not like that anymore. I always saw how you looked at her and now she's terrified of that look, she doesn't want you to break her heart aga-' Roy's hand swung around, punching Havoc backwards. Why did he say such a thing? Riza wouldn't be so hysterical, he knew her. She was level headed, always looking straight. And he wouldn't cry at the sight of him, not then and not now.  
Roy's hands were trying to aim another in his face but Havoc had kneed his stomach. The blonde stood up quickly as Roy hacked and coughed.  
'Look I don't want to fight!' he was ignored as Roy took another punch at him, this one slamming him to the wall. A frame fell of the hook, hitting the boards. Roy's mind was set, his hand drew into his pockets for his gloves. They fitted onto his hands and the man flexed his fingers. And a cold look onto his former subordinate. Anger, jealousy, envy for the things he had. The things he stole. And Riza. 

'What the hell are you doing!?' her hand held a book and it dropped onto the floor, photos of her son spilling out. She looked at him with such fear, different to one which knew Roy.  
But she was Riza, she still was. And she marched to him, grabbing his collar. And she took an angry punch at his face.  
'This is for when you left.' Tears gathered at here eyes, but she wiped the off. 'For you being here.'  
He stood up, realising how even though he knew she was gone, he still wanted her. 'I'm sorry…' he gave a nod of apology and walked to the door. He might come back in several years, where he was calm and collected. Where he would see her as Mrs. Jean Havoc, not who he kissed her passionately. And not just someone whom he made love to but someone whom he betrayed.  
'I have a question Hawkeye.' He stopped suddenly, at the door and almost to leave. 'Did you ever in your life love me?'  
Her face was still streaming with tears. But she looked at him bravely. 'I loved you. Of course I did you idiot.' She took a pause to collect herself. 'I wanted a house. I wanted a child. And I wanted a picture of our family.'  
'That's enough for me.' And Roy Mustang turned to face the town. And he walked out and he left.

'Your touch is warm.' Havoc was still somewhat light-hearted, despite the chunk of glass lodged in his arm.  
'You're bruised all over. You could have stopped him, he was in a rage.' She bandaged him softly, her fingers gentle on his wounds.  
'I can't hurt him too much. He was our friend. I knew I only had to wait. Because you always solved everything.' Maybe it was the alcohol she gave him to calm him.  
'What if I didn't come?'  
'I'd be burned I would.'  
'Stupid.' She tried not to show fully her grief stricken face. 'I'd never let you die until we see grandchildren.'  
A laugh from his lips, it was somewhat warm. And he looked at her so dearly, his hand touching her damp cheek.  
'Do you still love him?' it was a hard question, one with many answers. But Riza had known how to answer this for years. As she had waited for it.  
'I loved him. But he never loved me enough to understand.' She kept her face brave 'You arrived at my doorstep with flowers and champagne. You helped me all the time. Even when I got chewed out by the new Colonel. I may have loved Roy. But I love you.'  
He sat, satisfied with her answer. And he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek, her eyelids, her lips. He licked the remnants of the tears, kissing where they ended.  
'I married such a wreck of a girl, we had a son. And she had a drama to write a novel from.' He whispered softly to her as they held each other softly. A long embrace, possibly one which they wanted to keep for years.  
Roy was her lover, but he was long gone.

**Blah what can I say? I've tried to keep it snappy but it's very inconsistent. I did this before my maths exam so forgive me .. Wording is very strange. Oh well I wanted it to be originally a RoixAi fic but it changed to be a HavocxAi -- Roy somewhat. I wish I could do better in this. Ah well.**


End file.
